


断片

by Yuricc



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuricc/pseuds/Yuricc
Summary: 尼尼小可爱的庆生文请务必务必务必 【仔细阅读】以下内容，暴露所有要素，如若发现雷点请立即点X退出。CP为熊尼，半架空，大约发生在2014年的夏天，BDSM，熊尼的关系偏向于B/D，两人一开始是基于上下级关系的Dom和Sub，感情升温中但两个人还没有发觉，没有发生过直接X行为，老胖熊设定是禁欲系技术流Dom（把我自己整笑了）。故事的设定源于当年尼尼在部长任上因为180亿的项目和30亿的预算没有到手而怼了财政部和经发部，并且为了20亿给渣虎写信。文中尼尼为了筹钱由蠢人牵桥搭线认识了不知道哪里野路子上的寡头，在蠢人的派对上喝断片了差点被强推，被老胖熊派人捡回去收拾。←设定就是这么狗血又简单。本文上半部分包含：非虐待性灌chang、捆绑、牵引、恐吓





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 尼尼小可爱的庆生文  
> 请务必务必务必 【仔细阅读】以下内容，暴露所有要素，如若发现雷点请立即点X退出。  
> CP为熊尼，半架空，大约发生在2014年的夏天，BDSM，熊尼的关系偏向于B/D，两人一开始是基于上下级关系的Dom和Sub，感情升温中但两个人还没有发觉，没有发生过直接X行为，老胖熊设定是禁欲系技术流Dom（把我自己整笑了）。  
> 故事的设定源于当年尼尼在部长任上因为180亿的项目和30亿的预算没有到手而怼了财政部和经发部，并且为了20亿给渣虎写信。文中尼尼为了筹钱由蠢人牵桥搭线认识了不知道哪里野路子上的寡头，在蠢人的派对上喝断片了差点被强推，被老胖熊派人捡回去收拾。←设定就是这么狗血又简单。  
> 本文上半部分包含：非虐待性灌chang、捆绑、牵引、恐吓

尼古拉觉得大事不妙。他从宿醉中醒来时，发现自己睡在了这个陌生房间里，身上的衣物和手机都不见踪影，不知道外面是什么时间，更要命的是隐隐作痛的脑壳里已经没有丝毫关于醒来前的丝毫记忆。他披着毯子走了一圈，赤脚踏在砖地上有些凉，这个房间似乎在地窖里，只有几个壁灯亮着昏黄的光，紧锁的房门几乎和灰色的墙壁融为一体，三面墙上挂着大大小小的工具，墙边靠着勉强能躺下的皮床，屋子中间是看着就很眼熟的金属架，屋顶上吊索环绕。简直就是九号地下室的翻版。尼古拉这样想着，心中的恐惧就几乎消除了，至少没有落到坏人手里。否则堂堂部长惨遭绑架，不知道他从KGB退休的上司会不会选择在他泄露国家机密之前先击毙人质。

门吱呀一声从外面打开，逆着光，尼古拉看到了熟悉的身影。德米特里径直走进来，又把门锁上，年轻人才看清楚dom的脸，难得见他穿了一身家居服，显得人随和了不少，端着蜂蜜水和几块饼干，坐在了刚才他躺过的皮床上。

又来了又来了，那种不咸不淡的神色。尼古拉在心底叹了口气，想来自己应该是犯了错的，奈何他宛如失忆，连为自己分辨的余地也没有。假酒害人，尼古拉想了想，把裹在身上的毯子随意叠了两下丢在一边，走到床边跪下，略分开双腿与肩同宽，挺直了上身，双手在身后交握，垂着头对着地砖的花纹发呆。标准的臣服姿态，怂可保命。果然，他的dom还算温和地伸手揽过脖颈，迫使他向前挪了挪。

“先生？”

尼古拉没来得及说话，先被灌了半杯蜂蜜水，又在德米特里手边吃下了几块莓子曲奇，焦灼的肠胃得到抚慰，丢失的记忆便零零星星地在脑中浮现，他蓦地想起应当是不久之前，自己穿得人模人样的在米哈伊尔的派对上喝酒的样子，一船的权贵，很是热络，其余的便再也想不起来。大约是喝趴下被捡回来了？总之是，完犊子。

“先生，是您接我回来的？”尼古拉在德米特里腿边蹭了蹭，腆着脸试探一问，被他的dom揪起深棕色的短发，在外力作用下不得不四目相视，看到了对方不愠而怒的眼神，心下一凛，“我去了米沙••••••米哈伊尔•阿纳托利耶维奇的游艇派对，和阿尔卡季•弗拉基米罗维奇一起去的，然后••••••然后••••••”

“看来还是没想起来。”德米特里掸了掸手心的饼干屑站起身，冷哼一声，丢下一句“跟我来”。

尼古拉走出房门才发现外面竟是一个敞亮的盥洗室，他看到醒目位置摆着的按摩床，瞬间明白了德米特里的用意，局促地低下头蜷起了手指。

“侧躺，手抱头。”德米特里握着软管，试了试水温。

尼古拉刚躺好，便感到身后异物插入，温热的液体随即充盈了腹部，剂量显然比他平日为自己准备的更大，鼓胀的感觉让他难耐地屈起双腿，忍不住呻吟起来。

“不要逼我现在就把你捆起来。”

身后传来危险的告诫，尼古拉顿时噤声，抱着头不敢再动弹，小心翼翼地喘着粗气，终于等到不再有水流涌入，德米特里轻轻抽出软管，却又动作迅速地换了个尺寸不大的软塞。无视了年轻人带着哭腔的呻吟，德米特里绕到按摩床的另一边，指腹拂过微微隆起的小腹，恶趣味地按了按，看到年轻人好看的五官痛苦地扭曲，立即丢盔弃甲求饶道：“我知道错了，我不该在外面疯，喝那么多酒。” 

“都有哪些人去了？”

尼古拉有些疑惑，按道理既然喝到被捡回家的程度，德米特里知道的应该比他这个喝断片的人更清楚，但此刻他因为肚子里的翻江倒海痛不欲生，想打小算盘的心思已全然顾不上，只得抱着头仔细回忆：“有内阁的人，还有，米哈伊尔•阿纳托利耶维奇在商界的朋友，嗯••••••有些我不认识。”

“所以你为了那180亿去找冤大头了？”德米特里见年轻人讪讪的不说话，又问道，“你给克宫写信的事为什么不告诉我？”

“我不想让您为难••••••啊！”尼古拉惨叫一声，终于忍不住想要扒开德米特里在他腰腹间作恶的手， 看见对方明明噙着笑意却可怖的脸，又抽噎着松了手。好在德米特里大约是怜悯了他可怜兮兮的样子，挪开手叹了口气，“不想让我为难，所以自己跑出去找金主，被人灌晕了带进房间，要是阿尔卡沙晚一步通知我，你现在早被吃干抹净了。”他说完似是还不解气，食指怼上尼古拉的额头，重重地敲了两下。

“照这个剂量再做两次，给你一刻钟，把自己弄干净。”德米特里瞥了眼手表，留下在震惊中还未回神的年轻人，径自推门而去。

完蛋了。尼古拉在花洒下呆滞了几分钟，作出了这样的结论，想起刚才德米特里定下的时间，快速收拾好，又回到昏黄的密室。

德米特里戴了一副皮手套，正在指间沾上精油，仔细抚过手中的两股麻绳，他在准备工作上总是十分有耐心。尼古拉便像往常一样，静静地站在他身侧，等待沁着玫瑰芳香的绳索在躯体缠绕。但今天却略有不同，绳子从后颈绕至前胸，又从腋下穿回，缠绕着束起了大臂，尼古拉听见绳子在身后回环摩擦的细微声响，他的两条胳膊随即不受自己控制地同时向中间收紧，强烈的不适感让他闷哼一声，但双臂紧紧贴着后背，除了十指还能做些无用的挣扎，便再也动弹不得。德米特里固定好绳结，又将余下的绳子在尼古拉小臂和手腕处如法炮制，他收紧最后一个绳结后，空旷的密室里只剩下年轻人细碎的呻吟和愈发粗重的呼吸。

德米特里抚过被绳结修饰过的双臂，沾了精油的麻绳嵌进手感颇丰的皮肉里，自有一番美感，他轻轻揽过尼古拉肩膀，让他略显吃力地转过身与自己对视，看似简单却十分磨人的束缚手法已经让年轻人泫然欲泣。德米特里在求饶的话就要脱口而出时吻了上去，一番攻城略地后，又在年轻人白净的脖颈和前胸留下星星点点的红痕，原本紧紧抓着年轻人肩膀的手也顺势探至胸前两点，有节奏的揉搓带着不可抗拒的力道，惹得无处躲避的小可怜惊叫连连，双腿间的器官也随即像他胸前樱桃色的凸起一样挺立。气氛渐入佳境，德米特里却在年轻人欲眼迷离时轻轻推开掌心炙热的肌肤，看着他眼中被情欲激起的涟漪渐渐消散，又是一汪干净的湖水，让人想要侵占。

“先生？”

尼古拉只觉得身下这种快要充盈又不能立即排泄的感觉，简直和刚才盥洗室按摩床上的煎熬如出一辙，他迫切地唤了一声，只见德米特里转身向墙角的柜子走去，回来时手上多了几条亮眼的金属。他在绳索的勾勒下无法低头，只能用眼睛的余光扫到U型夹在他的dom指尖旋转，两个银色的乳夹牢牢地咬住了他胸前两颗樱桃色的凸起，中间用一条金属链相接，挂着牵引绳的一端，若即若离地贴着皮肤，燥热中的些许冰凉，有一种异样的快感。

年轻人还没有来得及为自己无法宣泄的欲望叫屈，U型夹压迫皮肉的痛感便翻江倒海地开始了一浪高过一浪的冲击，急切之下他不耐地甩动几下，换来了臀上一记响亮的巴掌。德米特里在小可怜半分是真半分靠演的哀嚎下适时塞进了一只球形口塞，又将黑色眼罩缠于脑后，年轻人可爱的躯壳几乎完全受他控制。

大功告成，德米特里握着牵引绳转过身，与尼古拉保持两步距离：“别出声，仔细感受我的方向和节奏。”

年轻人苦于和前后夹击的痛楚搏斗，在被剥夺视觉后只觉得天旋地转，德米特里的脚步声掺杂在金属链清脆的噪声中，他摸不清方向，略踮起脚尖试探着向前跨了一小步，便犹豫着迟迟不敢向前，很快便因为牵引绳的拉扯而痛苦不堪，慌乱中快步向前走了两步，又结结实实地撞在了身前人的肩膀上，反复跌跌撞撞几次，才终于习惯了牵引者的步伐。

德米特里走得极慢，每走一步，皮鞋都会刻意留下声响，尼古拉循着声音，小心翼翼地赤足踏在冰冷的地砖上，他已经完全迷失了方向，甚至不确定他们是否还在密室里。

“在你面前一步的距离有台阶。”

宽敞的空间里能听到一点回音，尼古拉低声应了，迈出一条腿小心翼翼地摸索片刻，成功踏上一级台阶，暗自松了口气，再向上走时已没有太多顾虑。

“这是最后一级，你可以继续正常行走了。”

像是对完成了一项艰巨挑战的嘉奖，德米特里的语气中添了些温和。尼古拉已经感觉到了流通的空气和夏夜的燥热，想来他们应该到了地面上，他费力含着口塞的双唇微微开合，十分艰难地发出些声音来回应，没有料到是唾液先顺着嘴角流出来，听见面前人促狭的轻笑，顿时红了脸，在那人的搀扶下跪坐在地板上解开了绳子和乳夹，按摩快要失去知觉的双臂。

“有没有哪里不舒服？”

听到德米特里在耳边低语，年轻人虽然疑惑为什么他的dom并没有解开眼罩和口塞，却也不敢擅自行动，只是谨慎地摇头示意。

“这堂课，是为了让你学会信任。”德米特里轻叹口气，没有给年轻人太多的休息时间，不是很温柔地把人拽起来，“不要着急，我们的仪式才刚刚开始。”

尼古拉正在不明就里中，还未从束缚中恢复过来的手腕又被套上了皮质手环，分别被固定在高处，迫使他只能用脚尖勉强维持身体平衡，他听见德米特里带着笑意的言语，还隐约夹杂着一丝让他心头一凉的声音，只听见滋啦一声，早已不堪蹂躏的胸前有短暂的灼痛，随后便是电击带来的酥麻触感向全身肌肤肆意扩散。意料之外的袭击让他哀嚎着扭动身体，却没有换来施虐者的丝毫怜惜，他能感觉到电击棒的一头在皮肤上若隐若现地游走，无法预测它的主人会在什么地方按动开关。

“你从前认识那个人吗？”   
“是不是阿贝佐夫牵线介绍你们认识的？”  
“你知道那个人碰了你哪里吗？”

懵懂无知的小可怜在听到最后一个问题之后终于意识到了问题的严重性，他似乎在日渐亲密和谐的上下级关系中忘记了他们作为dom和sub立下的约定，或许还有更深一层的情感，他之前反复思虑过，但没有敢探寻真相。而现在，在完全丧失自主权的情况下，他开始担忧自己的处境，在感觉到德米特里因为迟迟没有得到答复而不悦后慌乱摇头。

“是吗？那我来告诉你，他连你的衬衫都脱下来了，先是这里，然后是这里••••••如果我的人没有及时赶到，还会有这里。”德米特里按下电源，电击棒依次掠过裸露在空气中的肩膀，乳尖，小腹，大腿内侧，所到之处必有已经不成强调的惨叫，年轻人脱力后的躯体仅凭手腕间的金属扣吊住，胡乱牵扯着不堪重负的手臂。德米特里随手丢了作恶工具，把惨状留在身后，盯着窗外的月色静静看了一会儿，终是决定狠下心来，摘下年轻人被汗和泪沾湿的眼罩，仍是冷着一张脸。“科里亚，你在意我吗？”

尼古拉疑惑着点了点头，对方在得到肯定答案后勾起嘴角，不轻不重地拿捏住他敏感的后脖颈，迫使视线迁移到房间的一角，有个显然与季节不符的火炉燃得正旺，他终于明白了为什么这个奇怪的房间要比别的地方更热。

“科里亚，我总是觉得不安，这次的惊险事件更加坚定了我的想法。我在想，如果你的身上能留下只属于我的印记，那些野路子上不相干的人，是不是再也不敢碰你？”

尼古拉细细思量带着危险意味却又不甚明晰的话，总觉得眼前的德米特里与平日里见到的，甚至是九号地下密室里挥着鞭子的人都大不相同，直到一片形状精致、已经烧得通红的烙铁被那人举到面前，才突然顿悟了。令人绝望的恐惧从心底涌起，年轻人带着哀求的眼神拼命摇头，语无伦次的求饶被口塞阻塞在喉舌间，变成混沌不清的嘶吼，在德米特里的眼神中没有找到任何怜悯后，他本能地扯动腕间的金属扣，丝毫顾不得再柔韧的皮革也会擦伤皮肤，只求能有一点希望可以挣脱束缚逃出去。

德米特里冷眼看着木质支架在年轻人的挣扎下吱呀作响，突然嗤得一笑，他把铁柄小心架在炉边，安慰地替哭泣之人擦了擦眼泪。“听话，这是一劳永逸的事”，他故作犹疑地在年轻人身边转了转，最终挑选了左肩处一块白净的肌肤捏了一把，“我看这里就很好，你觉得呢？”说着复又拿起那块蹦着火星的烙铁，不再理会年轻人的哀求，只听得烙铁触及异物发出刺耳的噪音，伴着年轻人已无尊严的哀嚎，几乎要把鼓膜穿破，在房内久久不能平息。

声嘶力竭之后，尼古拉才发现没有感受到预料之中的疼痛，但他分明听见了烙铁融合进皮肤的骇人声响，他奋力直起身，用眼睛的余光瞥到了身旁的水桶，正因高温物体侵入而散着水汽。原来，是虚惊一场。年轻人有些尴尬地止了哭喊，一边觑着德米特里慢条斯理地把火炉灭了，一边小声抽噎着，被从架子上放下来时已失了魂魄，像块破布娃娃倒在德米特里怀中，直到对方取下口塞，要替他擦一擦脸时，才惊慌失措地跳起来。尚未从惊魂中回过神的小可怜踉跄着走向房门，用力拖拽门把手，却尴尬地发现木质房门很轻易打开了，门的另一边就是亮着灯的卧室，温馨得像另一个世界。

“你可以从这里出去，我不拦你。如果你还不急着走，我想我们可以坐下来谈谈。”德米特里扯过薄毯将年轻人赤裸的身体包裹，“当然，得先把你的小花猫脸洗一洗。”


	2. 断片（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 断片的下半部分，老胖熊的庆生文！！！  
> 未成年请自觉离开，不管有没有戳你雷点！  
> 请务必务必务必 【仔细阅读】以下内容，暴露所有要素，如若发现雷点请立即点X退出。  
> 本节内容含有，中重度sp，kou交，性，熊尼确立D/S关系。  
> 注释①指的是13年接任老胖熊政府办主任的 谢尔盖·爱德华多罗维奇·普里霍季科 ②指的是苏喵
> 
> 熊总生日快乐！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

尼古拉怔怔地盯着水流发呆，直到排水口发出抗议的声音，发现自己还是大脑一片空白，只得停止了浪费水资源的行为，裹紧毯子踱出卫生间。只见德米特里闭目半躺在沙发上，手边摆着茶点。他似乎仅凭细碎的声响就能捕获年轻人的尴尬，拍了拍身侧的小沙发笑道：“坐吧，现在我们是平等的。”这种体贴让尼古拉觉得烦躁，尤其是在这个不够私密的空间里，对方衣着整齐，显得他包裹在薄毯下的赤裸躯体像只不知羞耻的动物。

“从九号的办公室里发现你的U盘开始，我们维持这样的关系有多久了？”德米特里靠着抱枕，侧过身看年轻人一言不发地垂着头，“一年多了，科里亚，最近我开始思考我们之间的关系，现在它到了哪种地步了呢。”

尼古拉不料他这样直接，惊讶地抬起头，看到男人面露倦色，狡黠的笑在唇边蔓开，直视着他的眼睛反问道：“那么当初，您为什么要把我带到九号的密室里呢，仅仅是以各取所需获得快感为基础的角色扮演吗？”

德米特里睁开眼，看到小狐狸泛红的眼眶里有一丝期待，笑着摇了摇头。“首先，能如此巧合地遇到有相同性癖的人本就是不容易的事。其次，你真的很可爱，我想你被我用鞭子抽到哇哇乱哭的样子一定更可爱，事实证明我的预判是对的”，德米特里捏了捏年轻人恼羞成怒的脸，“当然还有最重要的，我觉得我有义务保护你。”

“您觉得我终有一天会玩火自焚••••••” 

“不，科里亚”德米特里温和了语调，安抚着年轻人瞬间回落的情绪，“准确地说，这只是你内心的恐惧。你因为这种恐惧压抑自己，从你的性癖到取向。这可以理解，但你不能永远把这一面藏于人后，它会成为反噬你的心魔。科里亚，不要总是把自己逼到悬崖边。”

尼古拉没有料到自己的一句自嘲换来的是久违的安慰，只觉得胸腔内有酸涩的情绪翻滚着，他喉舌微动却只是让眼中的泪蓄得更多，德米特里温热的手掌在他发梢和脖颈间轻柔地摩挲，像催眠术一样魅惑人心，让他不由自主地离开座位，伏在面前的人双腿间低声抽泣，享受一种被爱怜的感觉，将他幼年失怙后母亲和姐姐无法填补的空缺满满充盈，而对方给他的显然比自己渴求的更多。

德米特里轻叹口气，揉了揉年轻人软软的头发，把哭得通红的脸颊捧在手心，让年轻人朦胧的泪眼仰视自己。“科里亚，我想你现在有三种你选择。第一，我们仅保留正常的上下级关系，但是出于维系团队稳定的考虑，我有权利对你的私生活保持必要的关心。第二，我们可以维持现在的关系，当你需要快感时，可以来九号找我。第三••••••”

“我选第三个。”

被轻易打断的德米特里几乎是不可置信地伸手点了点年轻人额头，接着又不免觉得好笑，“我话都没说完，你怎么知道第三个是什么？”

“我知道，我知道••••••是，那个。”

“哪个？”

“就是那个！”

“••••••哪个？”

尼古拉为德米特里怀疑的眼神感到惊慌，但是看到对方抿着嘴唇的样子，分明是在憋笑。年轻人一时气结，在渴求正确答案无果后，一个十分逾越的念头又从脑海中闪过。他选择不再隐忍，直起身将重心倒向了靠在沙发上的人，闭着眼贴上那人带着笑意的嘴唇，双手甚至不安分地扯开了棉质家居服的衣领，虽然被反客为主几乎只是一瞬间。德米特里强硬的力道让他的后背不受控制地摔在了柔软的沙发上，身体的每一处神经都在丢盔弃甲，只能感受到对方的指尖陷进肩处的皮肉里，很轻易就被撬开紧咬着的牙关，接着便是台风过境的肆意掠夺，让他几乎要溺死在这些炽热的攻势里。

一场无声的暴风骤雨让年轻人失了神，对方温柔的鼻息扑打在他的眉眼间，他抬起手扶着压在身上的躯体，怔怔地问道，“我答对了吗？”

“满分。只不过在我原本的设想里，你该回去思考几天的。但是你给克宫写信的事，属实让我伤心了。”德米特里笑着坐起来，默许了年轻人像树袋熊一样蜷在了自己身上，过了片刻才听到他用含糊不清的口齿小声咕哝道，“公事公办嘛。”

“可我必须提醒你，不要和那些人走得太近”，德米特里把准备好的材料摊在年轻人面前，“技术官员和商人是不会有共同利益的，你方案中的180亿最终会流向这些创立者不明的非盈利组织，或许这不是你能够完全控制的，但是一旦资金使用率过低，到时候你觉得FSB会怎么想？如果有一天你成为别人攻击我的牺牲品，我会觉得那是我的责任。”

德米特里看到尼古拉面露愧色，终是于心不忍，给了垂头丧气的小孩子一个安慰性质的吻，把散落在沙发上的材料一一收拾好，站起身时发现衣摆的一角被扯住。他回过头来，只见尼古拉紧紧咬着嘴唇，挣扎了一会儿才压制了哽咽，吐出一句话来。

“先生，请您惩罚我。”

意外收获。德米特里看到尼古拉眼中绝非伪装的懊悔，满意的笑从嘴角蔓延到眉梢，他抬起年轻人下巴，指着房门道，“从这里出门右转走到底下楼梯，到密室里取一样你最喜欢的工具来。”

德米特里料定尼古拉会为自己选些没什么杀伤力的皮拍或者散鞭，所以当他看见年轻人跪在面前，双手举起的是那条从没用过的，比手臂还长些的藤条时，着实“嘶”得一声表示惊讶，“你确定要用它吗？”看到年轻人高举的双手握紧拳头，郑重地点了点头。 

“这将是一场真正的惩罚，你会终身难忘的”，德米特里爽快地接过了藤条，看到年轻人已经开始战栗，没能忍住笑出声，“我建议你现在先给谢尔盖•爱德华多罗维奇①打个电话，为明天下午的通信会议请假。毕竟，我可以确信明天这个时候你也没法坐椅子，而等一下，你就会哭得说不出话来。”

尼古拉不可置信地抬起头，对这种明明上司就在面前却要打电话向他的下属请假的迷惑行为表示抗议，却看见德米特里挑着眉毛，阴阳怪气地来了句“公事公办”，被噎得说不出话来，只能气鼓鼓地从男人手中接过久违的手机，刚一开口就听到年长的办公厅主任在电话那头积极附和道“您不用说了我懂的”，顿时涨红了脸，连句“再见”也没憋出来。

藤条的末梢点了点铺着白色花纹桌布的茶几，年轻人乖巧地清空了摆在上面的茶杯和花瓶，正要趴上去时，被德米特里按着肩膀转过身平躺下来，双腿在外力的指引下抬起，与身体成了个直角，迫使他不得不绷紧下半身来维持平衡。

“开始练瑜伽了吗？”

“是。”

“有效果了。”

德米特里表示赞许，双手拍了拍年轻人大腿内侧白净的皮肤，示意他将合拢的双腿分开一些，两片柔软的臀瓣应声展开，已经润滑过的部位裸露在空气中，能看到充分准备后渗出的些许液体。

“今天怎么回事？乖得很。”德米特里笑叹着把一只金属质地的肛栓缓缓推进去，冰凉的触感让年轻人不由得扭动腰肢，本能的收缩让这个小巧的玩意探得更深，年轻人的喘着粗气的呼吸变成了细碎的呻吟。德米特里重又让他合拢双腿，牵起他把桌布抓出皱痕的双手，分别贴在了大腿根部，命令道，“夹紧，扶稳。”

“藤条每落下一次，你必须在三秒内大声报数并且承认自己的错误，超时或报错就要从头来”，他故意伸手拨了拨年轻人臀缝间的道具，“掉出来或者脚着地也要从头来，听明白了吗？”

尼古拉已经为了这刁钻的姿势耗费过多体力，只后悔给自己挖了巨坑，却也知道此刻最好的选择是早点结束这场恐怖的惩罚，忙不迭应了声“听明白了”，话音刚落，一记藤条便伴随着清脆的声响落在他紧绷的臀部。撕裂的钝痛冲击着末梢神经，让他的惨叫都几乎哽咽在喉，只挤出些怪异的声响。而年轻人还没来得及平复呼吸，就被用藤条末端重重地点了点伤处，以示dom的不满和警告。他如牛反刍般想起了德米特里方才的三秒告诫，慌不择言地用奇怪的语调痛呼出声，“一！我错了，先生••••••”

如此表现显然不能令德米特里满意，他手中的藤条在年轻人颤抖的臀瓣和双腿间轻轻滑动，找准下一记目标，在片刻安静后淡淡地吐出一句，“这下不算，从头来”。于是德米特里比预想中更早地听到了年轻人绝望的哭声，当然并不能换来任何怜悯，握着藤条的手臂伸展到最大角度，让刑具精准地落在了第一道红痕下方。年轻人显然已经从刚才的错误中吸取了足够的教训，消化疼痛的同时立即用沉闷的嗓音报了数，让德米特里蓦地有一丝心疼。他走到茶几的另一头，安抚着摸了摸尼古拉沾着冷汗的额头，然而还是选择让温情转瞬即逝，藤条轻轻拍了拍年轻人小腿，冷冷道，“抬高点”。

终于过第十五下时，年轻人再也无法保持丝毫克制，把害怕被不知道躲在哪里的特勤听到的顾虑抛诸脑后，放声哭嚎，幸好他的dom还没有因为他含糊不清的口齿而做出更多苛责。只是无论他如何扭动身体，这根过于长的藤条总是能从各种角度让血痕贯穿双臀，使肌肉丝毫不受控制地剧烈抖动，却又不得不再次绷紧，去迎接没有尽头的疼痛。

因为尼古拉忍不住乱动，德米特里挥动藤条的节奏被打乱，总是要找准时机快速落下一记，才不至于伤到其他要害部位，报数过二十后，他预算着年轻人的体力和耐痛程度都到了极限，有意放缓了频率，却还是出了意外。藤条正要落下，尼古拉却先一步惊叫着躲开，若不是他及时收力，藤条便要抽在年轻人纤细的手指骨节上。忍耐了许久的dom终于不再遏制心中的怒意，把藤条高高举起，沉重一击打得又快又狠，鞭痕覆在旧伤之上，以肉眼可见的速度变成紫色，隐约要渗出血珠。年轻人倒吸一口气，凄厉的哀嚎像受惊的海鸥划过天际，沙哑的喉咙再喊不出一点声音，只默默地抽泣，扶着大腿根部的双手懈了劲，双腿眼看着就要落下，被德米特里伸手揽住。

“我不行了！我不行了！先生，求求您！”

“你可以的。”德米特里丢了藤条，一手扶着年轻人双腿，一手轻轻抚着他白净的胸腹顺气，见他闭着眼念念有词，胡乱牵动身后的伤，只得伸手捏住年轻人沾着泪的下巴，“科里亚，看着我！”

尼古拉在挟制下睁开眼，才发现自己已经彻底躺在了茶几上，他被德米特里托着下巴，送上温柔的吻。明明已经坏了规矩，对方却似乎没有要追究的意思，如此明显的的放水和这个没有侵略性的吻于年轻人而言，像可以镇静和止痛的神奇咒语。所以当德米特里在他耳边轻声嘱咐“接下来你该数‘二十二’，不要忘了”时，他只是像深受蛊惑的信徒，迷迷糊糊地点了点头，在男人的帮助下恢复了受罚的姿势，虔诚接受了一刻天堂一刻地狱的洗礼，甚至在这种毫无尊严的嘶吼中感受到了一点宣泄痛楚的畅快。

漫长的惩罚是在教堂传来的钟声里结束的，年轻人艰难地数到“三十二”，认错的言语被淹没在悠远绵长的声音里。德米特里等到房间里再次恢复平静时在他轻轻地吻了吻他的额头，“生日快乐，亲爱的小朋友，你已经三十二岁了。”

“已经24号了？” 

“你睡了整整一天。” 

尼古拉的懵懂发言引来德米特里的嗤笑，似乎在嘲笑他倒还记得自己的生日。年轻人无心调侃，只觉得自己臀下湿漉漉一片，嘤嘤地哼着不敢动弹，却听见德米特里像哄小孩一样安慰着，“没有流血，是你出汗了。这样的姿势迫使你始终绷紧肌肉，五成力打下去也足够疼，却不会弄伤皮肤。”

年轻人小心翼翼地把手伸到身后，发现他的dom所言不虚，才松了口气，在德米特里的搀扶下站起来，走到床边趴下处理伤口。德米特里从冰箱里取出早就准备好的湿毛巾，覆在尼古拉灼热的臀上，舒适的触感让年轻人逐渐放松了身体。等他感觉身后的伤不再焦灼后，德米特里把一个精致的盒子放在面前。

“这是？”尼古拉颇有兴致地爬起来打开自己的生日礼物，发现是个精致的金色项圈，握在手里软软的，却颇有点分量。

“按照你的尺寸设计的，藏在衬衫领下，不会被看出来。”德米特里从年轻人手里接过项圈，摸索着打开暗扣，让年轻人看到它精巧的设计。

“或许需要您替我戴上。”年轻人手指划过锁骨，等待那里被羁绊的束缚包裹，红着脸低声请求，却被德米特里命令抬头，看到对方神情严肃。德米特里抬起他的下巴，迫使他们四目相视，“科里亚，这不是一份公平的契约。我最后问你一次，你真的想好了吗？”

“反悔无用。”年轻人笑着补充，然后在德米特里眼中看到了同样的笑意，金属环在他脑后合上，漂亮的光泽让他连呼吸也小心起来。

“除非我亲自收回，如果有一天被我发现你擅自取下或者损坏了它，你受到的惩戒将远比今天严厉。”

德米特里的警告并没能产生任何告诫作用，年轻人正忙着欣赏他的新饰物，甜甜地咧开嘴，“我们这算是一种特殊的结合吗？”纯粹的喜悦感染了他的伴侣，德米特里笑着捏了捏他肉乎的脸，“算是吧，或许我们明天该去一次教堂。”

“或许在这之前可以有一场仪式。”尼古拉从床上爬起来，微微踮起脚尖触上德米特里柔软的嘴唇，双手却已经不安分地伸入对方宽松的长裤里，被一把捉住后按倒在床。

“科里亚，你该清楚自己的身份，你没有权利要求我。我想你需要一些惩罚，为了你的无礼”，德米特里有意停顿片刻，看到年轻人眼中泛起失落的泪光，才忍不住笑出来，“但是，你可以请求我的奖励••••••我是第一个与你发生关系的人吗？” 

“不是。” 

德米特里居高临下看到了年轻人眼中的狡黠，这种诚实的态度让他笑意愈浓，“那就让我看看你的服务吧。如果足够令人满意，我可以考虑让你免于惩罚。”

“请享受您的夜晚。”年轻人微笑着站起来，伸手去解德米特里衣服扣子，接着是长裤，看到他的dom已经肿胀的阴茎在没了遮蔽后迅速抬起，深吸一口气，跪坐在他双腿间。

“等等。”年轻人疑惑抬头，看到德米特里指了指床头柜抽屉，“选一个你喜欢的口味”。

年轻人打开抽屉，看到里面整齐地放着一瓶润滑剂，少许皮具和绳子，还有一些零散着，颜色各异的方形塑料包装，傻乎乎地问了一句，“这里有女人来过？”于是毫不意外地挨了一个爆栗。德米特里教授保持了一贯的耐心，循循善诱道，“如果不采取防护措施，你会发烧的”，直到年轻人不情不愿地挑了个青柠味的撕开包装，才放心地坐到床边，饶有兴致地等待生涩又可爱的年轻人把他不为人知的一面全部展现出来。

尼古拉隔着青柠味的橡胶开始吞吐时，才突然意识到德米特里刚才的用词是“口味”，似乎这场看起来由他主导的游戏，只不过是被对方牵引着走进一个个陷阱。这种挫败感让他更加卖力地吮吸、舔舐，感受dom的欲望在口腔中灼热地膨胀，直到他本能地想要托起的手被严厉地拍打。

德米特里按着尼古拉的肩膀站起来，迫使他重心向后仰，陡然失去倚靠的年轻人慌乱地挥动双手，但面前高高在上的人没有给他喘息的机会，使他不得不将双手背在身后并很快习惯了这种姿势。当他感觉到口中的异物就快要喷薄而出时，一切都在德米特里的手势下戛然而止。

“科里亚，你很努力，但是很显然还缺乏必要的调教。”德米特里拍了拍尼古拉因缺氧而泛潮红的脸，给了他卖力的年轻人一个中肯的评价，把人拎到床上。

“先生？”尼古拉跪伏在柔软的床垫上，刚要回头就被勒令趴好，在dom的指示下分开双腿，压低腰线，把额头紧紧贴在交叠的双手上。这样的姿势让他觉得臀部像是脱离了身体，被当成宝物献给了身后之人享用。房间里只剩下昏黄的壁灯还亮着，尼古拉侧过头，看见落地窗反射出的光影里，在模糊中更显淫靡的姿态，而他同样肿胀起来的阴茎变得更硬了。德米特里轻轻取出年轻人身后的肛栓，空虚感让他更加不耐地扭动着腰肢，呢喃着发出些哀求的声响，幸好男人并没有过多刁难，扶着年轻人伤痕累累的臀部，将阴茎的顶端插入穴口。德米特里每前进一点，都要在年轻人的臀瓣上留下几个掌印，自觉保持肌肉的彻底放松对他来说确实有些难度，尤其是第一次感受到仰慕之人的温度留在体内，像电流一样带着快感刺激着所有敏感点。年轻人喘着粗气，努力把生理性的泪憋在眼眶，奋力向后推送自己的身体，感觉到德米特里温热的手掌在他身后来回摩挲，像无声的安慰和鼓励，他终于颤抖着哭了出来，对入侵体内的异物宣告臣服。

收到被完全接纳的信号，德米特里轻笑着缓缓抽离，再次进入便开始了波涛汹涌的急速抽插，让丝毫没有准备的年轻人惊声尖叫。尼古拉手足无措地胡乱扭动身体，但随之而来的快感让他放弃抵抗，痛与爱交替着把他推向高潮，觉得自己就要溺死在欲望的海洋里，脑海中浮现起的是无数次午夜梦回后羞耻的渴望，是九号地下室永远不会有第三个人听见的哭喊，和卑微乞求却总是若即若离的关爱。他终于在陌生的环境里找到一个人，让他安心地收起以坚硬示人的棱角。他终于得以冲破自缚的茧，沉醉在爱的包裹里。

他们的第一次交合在德米特里的低吼中走到巅峰，高潮结束，房内有片刻沉默。他们各自瘫倒在床上喘着粗气，彼此没有言语却在交握的手中感受到了对方的力量。年轻人一片空白的大脑恢复了些许理智，伸手探到身下的床单上一滩湿乎乎的液体，意识到自己没有经过允许就释放了，颤抖着扑到德米特里同样赤裸的怀抱里哽咽着，“对不起，我又犯错误了”，直到听见男人一句“大喜日子，饶你一次”才破涕为笑，与他紧紧相拥。

在情欲逐渐消散的时候，德米特里从床上坐起来，转身开了灯，一边在床头柜抽屉里翻弄，一边问道，“你觉得玫瑰味怎么样？”但显然不是什么民主的征求意见，他并没有等得到赞同之后才撕开安全套的包装。当然，此时此刻年轻人并不会为这种小问题纠结，他几乎是不可置信地从床上跳起来，又被身后的内外双重伤痛疼得龇牙咧嘴，一边吸气一边气鼓鼓地叫唤，“不是吧不是吧，还来？”

“不是吧不是，你以前遇到的男人都一次就不行了？”德米特里学着年轻人可爱的语气回了同样的话，看到尼古拉敢怒不敢言的样子，大笑着要把人翻个面捞起来却意外被拒绝，正要沉下脸时，看到年轻人小心翼翼地握住他搭在肩上的手，“这次我想看着您••••••求您允许。”

“有意勾引我，苦的可是你自己。”德米特里在年轻人闪烁不安的眉眼间落下一个吻，欣然接受了他的请求，从抽屉中翻出两个皮质手铐，将年轻人的双手分别扣在了床的两侧，开始了第二次掠夺。

等到被允许释放时，尼古拉几乎失去了意识，只觉得眼前一道炫目的圣光，让他可以心甘情愿地忘记一切，在德米特里需要的任何地方沉沦。直到趴在圆形浴缸边上，由着德米特里为他清洗身体时，年轻人才突然灵光一现，迷迷糊糊地问道，“话说回来，这是在哪里啊？”

“在库尔斯克，我老家的宅子里。”德米特里不确定尼古拉有没有听见自己的话，当他因为许久没有得到回应而走到浴缸的另一边时，发现年轻人已经阖上眼，长长的睫毛垂下来，像只小猫一样睡着了。

【彩蛋】

普里霍季科是在通信会议开始前六个小时才接到上司推迟会议的命令的，他看着连会议纪要和新闻稿的框架都已经拟好的姑娘，觉得她有点可怜。

“谢尔盖•爱德华多罗维奇，我知道您前两天加班做了很多准备，我也知道这样一来日程处有大麻烦，但是您想，最重要的副总理和部长都因身体原因不能出席，一位本该列席的部长因不明原因断了腿，这个会议除了延迟别无他法。”

好不容易安抚好下属，德米特里又重新拨通某个已经跑路的野人②的电话，又是一串连珠炮，“你以后再这么胡来，我就跟克宫提议把你发配到叙利亚去，我们科里亚昨天也很累，但是今天一早就起来准备回去开会了，我们还要从库尔斯克赶回去呢。为什么又欺负阿尔卡沙，你不上班不要影响别人！”

一串电话打完加上又可以翘班一天，德米特里觉得心情大好。彼时尼古拉正在他的监督下，撅着屁股清洗密室的地砖。年轻人感受到dom建立在他痛苦上的快乐，愤愤不平地把手上的海绵摔进桶里，“您可没告诉我不平等契约里还包括干苦力！”

“我也不想的，可是这种地方，你难道要让保洁进来？”德米特里忍着笑勉强安慰道，“快点刷完去换身衣服，我们还有时间到村子里转转。”


End file.
